Christmas in the Mushroom Kingdom
by Ability King KK
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Mushroom Kingdom and the Mario Bros. are tasked in helping a certain reindeer deliver presents to everyone. Slight crossover due to said reindeer.


The night was quiet as snow gently fell from the sky, blanketing the whole of the Mushroom Kingdom. In one part of the Kingdom was the home of the Mario Bros. and inside the younger of the two brothers was currently looking out the window.

"Luigi, what-a are you-a doing?" questioned the red-clad plumber.

"It's-a Christmas Eve, Bro! I wanted to-a see if I could-a see Santa flying through the-a sky!" exclaimed Luigi as he went back to looking out the window.

"…Luigi, you should be asleep right-a now."

"I can't-a sleep though."

"Then you-a shouldn't have-a had that energy drink!"

"I thought it would-a give me wings!"

Mario could only let out a sigh at his brother's behavior. He was about to say something when there was a sudden sound from the roof.

"What-a was that?" questioned Mario.

"It's-a Santa!" exclaimed Luigi.

Luigi ran over to the door and headed outside to greet Santa, while Mario followed after to make sure Luigi didn't cause any trouble. When they made it outside, the two brothers looked up to the roof and were surprised to not see Santa but a short reindeer wearing a Santa outfit.

"Happy holidays! I'm Jingle, the black-nosed reindeer!"

Luigi tilted his head in confusion. "You're Santa?"

Jingle jumped down from the roof to stand in front of the Mario Bros. Looking up to the brothers with a smile, he replied. "Sort of. Just like him I travel all over to deliver gifts to everyone on the nice list."

"Oh, so you are-a one of his-a helpers then," stated Mario.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Jingle. "Anyway, I'm here to deliver gifts to the people of the Mushroom Kingdom. Although I might have misjudged how big this place is and might not be able to deliver all of the gifts on time."

"We can-a help you if want!" stated Luigi with a sparkle in his eye. The thought of playing Santa was exciting.

"Wait, what?" questioned Mario, looking at Luigi like he was insane.

"Really? Oh thank you so much! You don't know how grateful I am for your help!"

"You're-a welcome!" replied Luigi with a smile. "So when do-a we start?"

"We can't start until you two change your outfits into something more festive," answered Jingle as he handed the brothers their outfits.

"You've got to be-a kidding me," said Mario as he and Luigi made their way back into the house to change.

Not soon after the two brothers returned, although Luigi didn't look too happy with his costume.

"Why do-a I have to be-a the elf? Why can't-a I wear the-a Santa outfit?"

"Let's-a be honest, Luigi. There is-a no way you can-a make red work," stated Mario as he fixed his Santa hat. He then turned to Jingle. "Are-a we ready to-a go?"

"Yup! Let's go!" exclaimed the festive reindeer.

The three jumped up to the roof and got in Jingle's sleigh, ready to take off for their Christmas mission.

-:-

With Mario and Luigi's help, Jingle was able to deliver gifts, mostly consisting of toys, to the Toads of Toad Town in record time. Next stop was Peach's Castle.

Sneaking into the large castle, the three brought out the gifts for everyone who lived there. Toadsworth was getting a new mah-jong game whereas Peach was getting…

"Is this a tracking device?" questioned Mario as he looked at the gift with a raised eyebrow. He had accidently dropped the gift and the box fell open.

"Yup! We figured it was the best gift to give Princess Peach since she is constantly getting kidnapped," explained Jingle.

"If anything, I'm-a the one who needs this!" said Mario. Looking at the gift one last time, he pocketed the tracking remote while he put the tracking collar back in the box. Luckily for him, Peach would just think that it was a new choker and be none the wiser.

With the gifts delivered, it was time to head off to their next destination.

-:-

Sarasaland was a very strange kingdom, consisting of desert sands, deep oceans, rocky landscapes, and mystical wonders. Reaching the Chai Kingdom, the three entered Daisy's castle and snuck over to her room to drop off her gift. Quietly entering her room, they set out to place her gift on the nightstand next to her bed…except that the sleeping Daisy, who was wearing a tank top and a pair of short shorts, distracted Luigi.

Taking out his cell phone, he was about to take a picture of his girlfriend, but soon received a smack to the back of the head from Mario. Turning to his brother, Luigi got a look that was basically Mario saying, "you know better than that". With that said and done, Luigi put his cell phone away and placed Daisy's gift, a book on botany written by Mr. Mendel and Ms. Blossom, on the nightstand.

Onward to the next stop; Evershade Valley

-:-

Making their way to Evershade Valley, Mario, Luigi, and Jingle landed the sleigh and went all over to hand out gifts to the various ghosts. Of course Luigi wanted no part of this due to his fear of ghosts. Unfortunately for the green-clad plumber Mario dragged him all over the place.

Entering E. Gadd's laboratory, the three went over to the elderly professor's workstation.

"Wow! Look at all these gadgets!" said Jingle, looking at everything in awe.

"That's the-a professor for you," said Mario. "Of course, Luigi knows-a more about the professor than-a I do."

"And I don't-a like it! Ghosts are-a very scary!" said Luigi, shivering in fear.

"They can't be that bad," said the reindeer.

"You obviously never-a met King Boo."

Jingle just shrugged off Luigi's words and pulled out E. Gadd's gift; a book all about Ghost-type Pokémon, something of which the professor had nothing of in his data on ghosts. Placing the gift on E. Gadd's desk, the three then left to head to their next stop.

-:-

"Why are-a we coming here of-a all places?!" demanded Mario as the three, flew through the skies.

"Everyone deserves a gift, Mario. Even if they have been naughty," explained Jingle.

"But this is-a Bowser's castle! He deserves-a nothing!"

"I have to agree with-a Bro. Bowser is-a very mean and scary," added Luigi.

"Which is why he's getting coal for Christmas," stated Jingle, pointing to the large lump of coal with a bright red bow on it.

"…Well, that-a makes a little-a more sense," said Mario.

Landing the sleigh, the three grabbed the sack of presents and snuck their way inside Bowser's Castle. When they reached the throne room, Jingle started pulling out the presents, of which Luigi noticed something.

"Jingle?"

"Yes, Luigi?"

"Why is there-a actual toys here-a? Shouldn't-a Bowser's kids be getting-a coal too?"

"Funny thing about that. Of Bowser's kids, Lemmy is the only one who ever actually makes it on the nice list."

The brothers gave the reindeer blank looks. "Wait, what?"

"It's true! The only reason the rest of the kids get presents is because one year they did get coal while Lemmy still got an actual present and…well let's just say that didn't go over too well with his siblings. So it was decided to just give the rest of the Koopalings presents since it would technically be unfair to Lemmy to give him coal," explained Jingle.

Mario crossed his arms in thought. "Thinking about it, Lemmy is-a the most innocent of-a Bowser's kids. Maybe he-a does deserve some-a sort of-a present."

Jingle grinned at that, glad that Mario understood. He then went back to setting out the gifts; a new tennis racket for Larry, a weight set for Morton, a silver ring for Wendy, a new tool set for Iggy, a boom-box for Roy, a new circus ball for Lemmy, a new conductor's baton for Ludwig, and a sketchpad for Bowser Jr.

With the presents laid out for the Koopa Kids, the three gift givers quickly left before they were spotted by any of the guards.

-:-

After a few more stops, the night was coming to an end and the three headed back the brothers' home.

"Job well done, fellows!" exclaimed Jingle as they landed.

"Hooray, we-a did it!" exclaimed Luigi.

"That we did and thank you all of your hard work!" stated Jingle with a big smile.

"Glad we could-a help," said Mario, returning the smile.

"Oh, before I forget…these are for you!" said Jingle as he rummaged through his sack of gifts. He then handed over a red present to Mario and a green present to Luigi. "Merry Christmas and Happy Toy Day!"

With that, Jingle turned and made his way back to his sleigh. Once in, he took flight and disappeared across the night sky.

"…What a strange, wondrous world we live in," said Mario as he and Luigi watched Jingle leave.

"True, but at-a least we got-a presents. Plus, it's-a now technically Christmas, so we can-a open them now if we-a want!" exclaimed Luigi.

"That we can, Luigi," said Mario with chuckle. "That we can."

The two brothers then made their way inside to enjoy their Christmas Day. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**A Christmas one-shot for all to enjoy! Hope you all had some laughs as you watched the Mario Bros. help Toy Day's mascot Jingle deliver presents.**

**Music to listen to while reading:**

_**Super Mario 3D Land**_

"**Snow-Stage Music"**

_**Animal Crossing: New Leaf**_

"**Toy Day"**


End file.
